True Love Will Find Its Way Back Into Your Heart
by Ranae and Cliff 4EVER Together
Summary: First fanfic! Ryan/Kelsi one shot. Suck at summaries so plz R&R!
1. Authors Note

**Hey guys! I just wanted to say thank you to all the reviews, all of those reviews made me smile. I will try to write another chapter ASAP but you know school etc.**

**RetroNick: T**hank you for reviewing! It made me smile! ㈳5****

****LORIKEET12: Thank you for reviewing! Yeah, there should be more Ryan and Kelsi ff and they are such a 'fab' couple****


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** guys, here is the next installment of True Love Will Find It's Way Back Into Your Heart. Thank you so much for the reviews, guys. I appreciate all of it. Please R&amp;R Enjoy!**

* * *

Tomorrow we have to go to school and everyone will be asking how we got together. Kelsi said in a sigh.

Also the ring. Ryan said.

Yeah that too. Kelsi said giving Ryan a kiss on the cheek.

I should get going now, Kels. Ryan said getting up from her bed.

Why?! Kelsi said giving Ryan the puppy dog look.

I have to or unless I'll get in trouble with my mom. Ryan said.

Why can't you ask about spending more time with your fiancee. Kelsi said still giving the puppy dog look.

If I said that to my mom, she'll freak out! Ryan said.

Ok, Ok... Kelsi said looking glum.

Don't look glum, sweetheart! Ryan said.

Kelsi starts crying out of nowhere.

Whats wrong sweetheart? Ryan said.

Ja-Jason. Kelsi said between sobs.

No need to worry about him,darling. Ryan said.

I know, I know it's ju- Kelsi was cut off by Ryan's lips.

Ryan breaks the kiss.

I love you more than everything, Kels, that's why I proposed.

Thanks,I love you too. Kelsi said.

Kelsi clock strikes 6:00.

Listen, I have to go, like now. Ryan said giving a quick kiss and ran out of Kelsi's room.

* * *

**Okay, so when everybody goes to sleep i will write "_day ends"_ or "_so this day ends_" or something so yeah...**

* * *

**DAY ENDS**

Kelsi woke up to the sound of rocks hitting against her window.

It's 5 in the morning and someone wants to talk to me, that not unusual at all! Kelsi exclaims.

**Kelsi gets up an goes to her window and opens it up.**

Who out there?! Kelsi yells into world.

It's me, Juliet! ? said.

Its Ryan. Kelsi thought.

Romeo, oh Romeo you finally came! Kelsi said.

Can I come up there, Kels? Ryan said.

Well you totally ruin it, Ryan. Kelsi said.

Is that a yes? Ryan said.

Of course, I'll go get the ladder. Kelsi said.

No need I'll climb your tree. Ryan said.

No, I'll- Kelsi got interrupted by Ryan getting in her room.

Wow, are you Edward Cullen? Kelsi said joking.

No, I don't want to be a vampire. Ryan said.

Sooo...why are you here? Kelsi asked.

Because I love you. Ryan said giving Kelsi a passionate kiss.

Aww...That's all Kelsi could say.

Ryan kisses Kelsi and starts making out with her.

**Kelsi breaks the kiss.**

Listen, I have to get ready for school and after that we can continue. Kelsi said.

Oh, alright. Ryan said.

Kelsi goes in her bathroom.

Ryan looks around Kelsi's room and finds her diary.

Ryan reads the latest entry.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hear rumors about Jason and they're not good ones either. The rumors are about Jason asking Taylor to prom and I don't like that one bit. After all this, I talked to Ryan and I felt so alive and whole when I'm around and even when I'm talking to him...I think that I'm falling in love with him. _

Kelsi came out of the bathroom and Ryan stands there with her dairy.

Ahhh! WHY DO YOU HAVE MY DIARY! Kelsi yelled.

Uh..uh. That's all Ryan could say.

Kelsi took the diary from Ryan and then Kelsi sighed.

How- How much did you read? Kelsi asked.

The latest entry. Ryan responded.

Alright, I'm sorry I yelled at you, it's just because that there's dark secrets in that book that nobody can know about. Kelsi said on the verge on crying.

Shh, it's alright sweetheart. Ryan said.

Thanks. Kelsi said.

Have I told you that you look beautiful today. Ryan said.

Kelsi kisses Ryan on the cheek.

How about we continue what we started. Ryan said in a low tone.

Alright, then. Kelsi said.

And they make out until...

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Honey, are you up, it's time for school? Kelsi's mom said.

Hide! Kelsi whispered.

Yeah, I'm up, mom. Kelsi said trying at cool and all.

Ok, just sayin I think Ryan is here because of his's moped is here. Kelsi's mom said.

Oh, ok mom. Kelsi said.

Coast is clear, Babe. Kelsi said.

Ok. Ryan said as he was getting out of under the bed.

I want you to go out to the front door and act like you are going to pick me up. Kelsi said.

Alright, mother. Ryan said joking.

**They give each other a passionate kiss and Ryan leaves**.

**DING-DONG**

Kelsi, Ryan's here! Kelsi's mom said.

Alright, I'm coming. Kelsi said grabbing her backpack and going out the front door.

BYE MOM! Kelsi yelled as she left her house.

How are you doing, my fiancée? Ryan asked.

Good, what about you, my fiancée? Kelsi asked mocking Ryan's question.

Well, I'm alright. Ryan said putting Kelsi's backpack on his moped.

As much I don't want to go to school, we have to. Kelsi said.

Then come on, my lady. Ryan holding his hand out to Kelsi.

Why, thank you, you are such a gentleman. Kelsi exclaimed.

How about we finish what we said referring to earlier.

I would love to. Kelsi said.

**They finish their make out session(finally)**

After they finished, they held each other forever.

We should go now, Kels. Ryan said.

But I don't wanna! Kelsi said giving her puppy dog look.

We have to, my love. Ryan said.

Fine, If only if you kiss me between classes and during breaks. Kelsi commanded.

As you wish. Ryan said.

**They head off to school, a waiting surprise is there for them. **

* * *

**This is the second installment of this FF and I hope you guys enjoyed this. Please R&amp;R and follow and favorite this FF.I do appreciate it all. Thank you all and have a great day! **


	3. Author Note 2

**HEY GUYS, THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AND IM SORRY GUYS I REALLY AM BUT MY FIRST**

**HSM STORY IS DELETED AND I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVED IT BUT I WILL TRY TO GET IT FIXED. **

**THANKS FOR THE NOTICE:**

**WILDCAT2016**

**THANKS AGAIN GUYS AND IM SORRY **

**(caps)**


End file.
